dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Herz der Vielen
} |name = Das Herz der Vielen |image = Dragon-Age-2-Mark-of-the-Assassin-DLC-Trailer 7.jpg |px = 300px |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |start = Oberstadt Kirkwalls |end = Chateau Haine |previous = Tallis Vorstellung |location = Chateau Haine |appearances = Dragon Age II - Das Zeichen der Assassinin }} Das Herz der Vielen ist die dritte Hauptquest im DLC Das Zeichen der Assassinin. Erhalt Automatisch bei Ankunft vor Chateau Haine im Anschluss von Tallis Vorstellung. Handlung Vor dem Chateu angekommen, trifft Hawke den Herzog Prosper de Montfort. Nach einigen Freundlichkeiten meint er, dass Hawke sich der Jagd auf die Wyvern anschließen solle. Diese findet in den Jagdgebieten, die außerhalb des Chateus liegen, statt. Um in das Chateu reinzukommen, gilt es einen Wyvern zu erschlagen. Nachdem der Wyvern erledigt ist, kann Hawke zum Chateu zurückkehren. Aber Achtung, die Quests im Jagdgebiet können danach nicht mehr abgeschlossen werden. Im Chateu haben die Feierlichkeiten begonnen, und Hawke sowie Tallis haben sich fein gemacht. Tallis hat eine Tür in das Innere des Chateus gefunden, jedoch hat sie bereits mehrere gute Dietriche an der Tür verbraucht. Um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erzeugen, sind Hawke und Tallis vorerst allein unterwegs. Um hinein zu gelangen gilt es den Schlüssel zu bekommen. Auf der Feier haben sich einige bekannte Gesichter versammelt. Wie Teagan Guerrin, Elegant und Leliana. Es gibt auf der Feier auch die Möglichkeit Caprice-Münzen in den Brunnen zu werfen. Um an den Schlüssel zu kommen, gilt es zuerst den Wachmann, der das Tor im Osten bewacht, anzusprechen. Hawke und Tallis können ihn dazu bringen, jemand zu holen, bei dem Tallis ihr Glück versuchen kann. Leider stellt sich heraus, dass der Schlüssel bei eine der Dienerinnen ist. Die Dienerin, die den Schinken, der nach Verzweiflung schmeckt anbietet, kann Hawke dazu bringen, dass Tallis in der Küche ihr Glück erneut versuchen kann. Wie beim letzten Versuch stellt sich heraus, dass der Schlüssel woanders ist, nämlich im Besitz von Cyril de Montfort. Tallis versucht aufs Neue ihr Glück, aber umsonst. Daher geht Hawke hinein, wobei er mehre Möglichkeiten hat, endlich den Schüssel zu bekommen: * Cyril K.O. schlagen * mit Cyril flirten, wodurch Hawke den Schlüssel unbemerkt stehlen kann * Cyril ein Glas Wein bringen, der mit einem Schlafmittel von Tallis versetzt ist So oder so hat Hawke nun den Schlüssel und kann die Tür öffnen. Aber Achtung, es ist danach nicht mehr möglich auf die Feier zurückzukehren. Beim Eintreten werden Hawke und Tallis von einer Wache bemerkt. Tallis gibt ihm die Möglichkeit einfach zu gehen, woraufhin die Wache zu schreien beginnt. Tallis bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als ihn zu töten, woraufhin sie ihr Bedauern über diesen unnötigen Mord zeigt. Sie weist darauf hin, dass im Inneren des Chateus Wachen patrouillieren. Nun müssen sich Hawke und Tallis an den Wachen vorbei schleichen, während Hawke nur eine Wache K.O. schlagen kann oder mit Steinen werfen kann. Während des Schleichens kommt Hawke an der Küche vorbei. Nachdem die Köchin wegen einer Lüge gegangen ist, ist es möglich Leopolds Futter zu vergiften. Als Tallis und Hawke schließlich an der Schatzkammer ankommen, aktiviert sich eine Falle. Nachdem sie das Rätsel gelöst haben gehen sie in die Schatzkammer, wo nach wenigen Sekunden Prosper und seine Männer auftauchen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Tallis eine Agentin der Qunari ist. Unabhängig was Hawke sagt, werden Tallis und Hawke in den Kerker geworfen. Nun stoppt die Geschichte. Cassandra hält es für interessant, dass Tallis ein Agentin der Qunari ist. Jedoch will die Sucherin nun wissen, warum die Qunari einen ihrer eigenen Agenten töten sollte, und warum Tallis den Champion hineingezogen hat. Daher erzählt Varric die Geschichte weiter. In der Zelle erklärt Tallis die Wahrheit. Sie ist eine Agentin der Ben-Hassrath, und sie ist hier um zu verhindern, dass ihr ehemaliger Mentor Salit Informationen über die Qunari an Orlais verkauft. Wegen dem Herz der Vielen erklärt Tallis, dass dieser Name die Übersetzung des Namens Ben-Hassrath sei. Die Ben-Hassrath haben von Tallis nicht verlangt, Salit auszuschalten, sie aber auch nicht aufgehalten. So oder so meint Hawke, dass sie auf die anderen warten sollen, die gerade die beiden suchen. Schließlich hat Tallis genug, woraufhin sie selbst das Gatter öffnet. Zufällig sind die beiden Begleiter gerade auch vor der Zelle angekommen. Nachdem Hawke wieder seine Ausrüstung hat, erklärt Tallis, dass sie einen Fluchtweg wüsste: Ein Höhlensystem unter dem Chateu, wo sie Prospers Männer nicht begegnen sollten. Hawke kann sofort gehen, oder den Bereich noch etwas erkunden. Tatsächlich waren Hawke und Tallis nahe der wahren Schatzkammer eingesperrt, in der eine interessante Beute liegt. Um die magischen Feuer abzustellen, muss Hawke die Kombinationen der Bodenplatten herausfinden. Dafür gilt es zwei Farb- und Türrätsel zu knacken sowie ein Bilderrätsel. |} |} |} Sind die Feuer in der Schatzkammer gelöscht, kann Hawke eine Rüstung abhängig seiner Klasse nehmen. Hawke kann auch rauf in das Chateu gehen, wobei Prosper seine Männer aussendet um Hawke und Tallis zu stoppen. Am Spalt in das Tunnelsystem angekommen, betont Tallis, dass es kein Zurück mehr gäbe, wenn sie auf der anderen Seite sind. Nachdem sich das Quartett in die Höhlen begeben hat, zeigen sich Ghaste. Schließlich kommt die Gruppe an einem Tor an, das sich hinter Tallis schließt und hinter Hawke taucht Cahir mit einigen Männern auf: Ein Kampf ist unausweichlich. Während des Kampfes kommt Tallis zurück und unterstützt Hawke. Nachdem Cahir tot ist, geht es durch das Tor und bekommt es mit weiteren Ghasten zu tun. Am Ausgang aus den Höhlen bittet Tallis um Hawkes Hilfe, Salit aufzuhalten. Alternativ kann Hawke auch einfach gehen. Hilft Hawke Tallis und lebt Arlange noch, wird er erneut mit seinen Leuten auftauchen. Diesmal gibt es kein andere Möglichkeit als alle zu töten. Ohne Arlange tauchen am selben Ort Ghaste auf. Hawke kämpft sich zusammen mit Tallis durch Tal-Vashoth, bis Tallis von ihrem Kommandanten erfährt, dass sie auf der falschen Seite des Berges sind. Unabhängig ob Hawke Tallis hilft oder nicht platzt er in das Treffen zwischen Salit und Prosper. Salit übergibt eine Schriftrolle, die zu Prospers Enttäuschung nur Namen enthält. Da Prosper von Salit erzürnt ist, und Hawke gerade eingetroffen ist, schießt Prosper einen Köder für Leopold auf Salit. Leopold tötet ihn. Damit entbrennt der Endkampf des DLC. Während Prospers und Salits Männer sich bekämpfen, gilt es Prosper selbst anzugreifen. Nachdem er stark genug verletzt ist, schickt er Leopold in den Kampf. Während des Kampfes verschießt Prosper Köder für Leopold, also aufpassen wo grüner Schleim ist. Nachdem Leopold ebenfalls stark genug verletzt ist, springt Prosper auf Leopold auf und die letzte Runde des Kampfes beginnt. Ist schließlich Prosper am Ende, fällt Leopold von der Klippe in die Tiefe. Prosper kann sich noch festhalten, und schwört das Celene Kirkwall wegen Hawkes Einmischung niederbrennen wird. Schließlich fällt Prosper selbst hinab, wobei Hawke kommentiert "dass der Herzog wohl in Ungnade gefallen ist". Tallis erklärt, dass die Schriftrolle die Namen von Spionen der Qunari in Thedas enthalten. Sie dankt Hawke dafür, dass diese Informationen nicht in falsche Hände geraten sind. Hat Hawke während der Handlung stets mit Tallis geflirtet, küssen sie sich nun. Bevor sie es vergisst, gibt Tallis Hawke das Amulett, das nach dem ursprünglichen Plan als das Herz der Vielen herhalten hätte sollen. Zum Abschied sagt Tallis, dass Hawke auf sich aufpassen soll. Damit endet Varrics Erzählung. Cassandra ist erzürnt, dass nun niemand da ist, der Orlais nach Prospers Ermordung durch den Champion besänftigen könnte. Varric kontert, dass Prosper daran selbst Schuld ist, da er sich mit den Tal-Vashot einließ. Abschließend meint Varric das sie Tallis vielleicht nicht zum letzten mal gesehen haben. Belohnung Nach der Wyvern-Jagd * Normaler Wyvern-Gürtel (Wenn ein normaler Wyvern erschlagen wurde) * Besonderer Wyvern-Gürtel (Wenn ein Alpha-Wyvern getötet wurde) Wenn Arlange in dieser Quest stirbt * Arlanges Schwert * Arlanges Schild Am Ende der Quest * Herz der Vielen (Amulett) * 5.000 XP Wissenswertes * Der Schinken der nach Verzweiflung schmeckt ist ein Running Gag. Nach Abschluss von Böse Augen und böse Herzen in meint Dorian ebenfalls, dass der Schinken nach Verzweiflung geschmeckt hat. en:Heart of the Many Kategorie:Hauptquests (Das Zeichen der Assassinin) Kategorie:Korrekturlesen